bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nyanlime/Mimir Spotlight
Great Sage Mimir Leader Skill: Light's Protection (10% reduction in damage from Light Types) Brave Burst: Star Heal (Greatly recovers HP for all allies) Stats (Lord MAX): '''HP: '''3,880 '''ATK: '''639 '''DEF: '''1,030 '''REC: '''1,269 Summary Great Sage Mimir is a sage that lived in La Veda who grew a lot stronger during the god's war. Lets see how strong she really grew! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Mimir's leader skill reduces damage taken from light types. This is very useful in Maxwell's trial. Only con is that this is weaker compared to units like Grahdens or Raquel. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Mimir's heal is very strong. Stronger than a cure! However this heal gets foreshadowed by her fellow higher up healers so I score this pretty low. Arena Score: 10/10 Mimir's normal attack Drop Check is 10BC. This is pretty good in arena because it can fill about a quarter of Burny and Friend's BB guage! Mimir can also heal your allies in arena if they get low, helpful for timing out opponents. Pretty obvious Mimir is very good in arena! Stats Score: 7/10 Mimir's stats are well rounded except for attack, a stat she won't be using often since she doesn't have an offensive BB. Her imp boost boosts all her stats very well except for attack, again the stat she won't be using often. Only problem is that her stats aren't as strong as Frosty equiped with the sphere 覇天儀『アマデュリム』 or Sky Orb (Boosts ATK, DEF, REC, and Max HP by 100%. Increases damage during spark and critical by 50%). Sky Orb is available from the final arena reward at 4,200,000 ABP. Usefulness Score: 10/10 Mimir has a good leader skill, helpful in that pesky Maxwell trial that about almost everyone struggles at it seems. She also heals your units by a super good amount, also with well rounded stats. Who wouldn't want to use Mimir?! Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Mimir has definitely grown strong during the war with the gods. She's also very kind by not accepting a patient's payment, meaning you won't have to give her zel per heal! Mimir is an OP unit that can work well for any team. She also has her own cute raid sticker ! Credits *Thanks to Linathan for collabing too and letting me borrow the unit template! I had quite a bit of fun making this spotlight! Check out his recent awesome unit spotlights and his share of the Mimir spotlight collab in these links! x3 User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Great Sage Mimir User_blog:Linathan/Unit_Spotlight:_神託の真騎聖アーク_(7*_Ark) User_blog:Linathan/Unit_Spotlight:_Bolt_Phoenix_Ardas User_blog:Linathan/Unit_Spotlight:_Terminator_Lilith User_blog:Linathan/Squad_Spotlight:_Trial_003_(Redux) *Also thanks to User:KandD GSE Andy for helping me with the coding on the poll orz. Soo.... Do you think Mimir is super OP and shall she receive a 7*? Yes, please give her a 7*! No, she's the true definition of a trash unit! Yes OP, BUT TOO OP FOR 7*! No she's not OP, but definitely needs a 7* because powercreep. . (This isn't meant to be taken seriously.) Category:Blog posts